Mismatched Love
by hotaruchan2002
Summary: Alright, first HP fan fic, please don't hate me. Nothing to do with Harry though. Thought I would concentrate on a different character this time.


Harry Potter Fan Fic  
  
Author: hotaruchan2002  
  
Disclaimer: One, I do not won these characters, J.K Rowling does. Secondly, I do not want to offend anyone with this fic. Thirdly, I do not know Harry Potter as well as other people, so please don't send me reviews with lists a mile long with things that are wrong with it. Thanks to my beta readers, all three of you!! Enjoy!!  
  
"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to yet another exciting game!" The announcer boomed, as all the spectators cheered. "Today's match is between Slytherin and Gryffindor! Leading Gryffindor is Oliver Woods, and for Slytherin is their new keeper, Xandra Shalecroft!" The two teams entered onto the field. The flaming red head known as Xandra bounded up to Oliver and shook his hand.  
  
"Good luck," she laughed, "You're going to need it." She then returned to her team. Oliver stood there staring at her. It wasn't until Harry came over to him that he began to think about the game again. Half way through the game, after Xandra made many amazing saves, Oliver started to daydream about her. She was like Artemis on a broomstick. As he turned around, he was hit by the quaffle, knocking him off his broom. The game stopped for a few seconds so Oliver could be taken off the field, and then resumed. Gryffindor ended up winning the game when Harry caught the Snitch.   
  
  
  
Wood sat up in the hospital bed. His muscles ached all over.  
  
"Glad to see you're doing alright Oliver." Harry said, standing next to the bed.  
  
"I've done worse before Harry." He replied, groaning a little as he sat up even more.  
  
"Good to see the great and marvelous Wood is feeling better." Xandra said sarcastically, as she walked towards the bed.  
  
"What do you want Shalecroft?" Harry answered, a stern look fixed upon his face.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Harry Potter. Why don't you go save the school again?" she sneered.  
  
"Both of you cut it out! Shalecroft, what are you doing here?" Wood asked.  
  
"I can't come to see if a fellow Quidditch player is doing alright after such a terrible fall?" she replied sardonically.  
  
"Sure" Harry answered, then turned to Oliver."I have to get to class. Talk to you later." Harry glared at Xandra, then walked away.  
  
"Ok, now why are you actually here?" Oliver asked once again,after Harry was gone.  
  
"To give you this." she said, handing him the quaffle that hit him.  
  
"That's downright decent of you Shalecroft. If you're this thoughtful, why are you in Slytherin?" Oliver asked.  
  
"One, it's an act. Two, it was a spell that got me into Slytherin. My parents were in Slytherin, and they wanted me to be in it. I just played along cause I didn't want to disappoint them by being resorted. But you never heard any of this." Xandra answered, sitting next to him on the bed.  
  
"So, you're living a lie?" Oliver asked, looking her up and down.  
  
"Story of my life." she sighed, then stood up. "I really should get going. Remember, you didn't hear any of this."  
  
Xandra sat on the couch in the Slytherin common room looking through a book, when Malfoy walked in.  
  
"Guess who has a crush on you..." Xandra chimed, peering overtop of the book.  
  
"You?" he suggested hopefully.  
  
"Ginny Weasley. Just looking through her diary. She really should be more careful where she leaves things. One never knows who might pick it up." she replied, flipping through the books pages.  
  
"One of the Weasleys likes me? You've got to be kidding me." he said, slinking down next to her on the couch.  
  
"Why, I thought you liked her too?" she said, casually glancing at him. "Do you have a crush on someone I know?"  
  
"Maybe, but why do you want to know?" he said, slightly blushing  
  
"Cause I just made the whole Ginny thing up. She actually likes Potter. I wish I could turn him into the rat that he is."  
  
"I agree. Well, I'm going to look over some things. Talk to you later." he said, then walked off. Xandra sat there and leafed through the pages again. She had a few things on her mind at the moment. She couldn't concentrate on anything else.   
  
Oliver sat in a chair within the common room of Gryffindor. The thought of Xandra being in the wrong house bothered him. She should be with him, not the members of Slytherin. He wondered if she was thinking of him.  
  
"Oliver? Are you alright?" Hermione asked, waving a hand infront of his face.  
  
"Oh, just thinking... A friend of mine has a crush on someone, but he's not sure how she feels. He doesn't know what to do." he replied distantly.  
  
"Did your friend ever consider talking to her?" she replied, sitting in a chair across from him.  
  
"That's always a possiblity. Isn't there anything coming up at Hogwarts?" he inquired, knowing Hermione always had answers.  
  
"Well, for your year, there's a formal dance in a month, and there's a play put on by the third years. That's just about it." she answered, going back to her book. Oliver sat there and thought for a few minutes about what he had just been told.  
  
Malfoy sat in Herbology thinking about Xandra. So she was four years older than him, big deal. As Professor Sprout continued her lesson, Malfoy suddenly began to gain interest in the subject. the only reason he would actually use this spell would be to preserve the flowers he was about to send Xandra. He then stopped, and thought. He couldn't send them to her using his name. He's a Slytherin, not a Gryffindor who does nice things for people. Just then he was struck by a brilliant, at least in his mind, idea about who's name to use.  
  
  
  
"Xandra, someone sent you flowers."Malfoy shouted, as he saw her go by. "I don't know why you'd want them, they're hideous."Xandra grabbed the card that was with them, and Malfoy tried to keep from smiling.  
  
"Hope you enjoy these flowers. From yours truly, Oliver Wood." Xandra read outloud. "Oliver..." she sighed dreamily, then realized Malfoy was still there. "Wood must of come to the realization that I am the better Keeper." she continued, took the flowers then walked away.   
  
"Well, she took the flowers, I guess I shall continue." he smirked.  
  
As the days flew by, students at Hogwarts within Xandra's house began recieving invitations to the dance that was quickly approaching. Xandra was beginning to worry, hoping Oliver might send her an invitation. One day, during dinner, while people were receiving mail, her great horned owl, Shimmer, came gliding to her shoulder. He dropped a letter onto her lap, then flew off to the owlery. She looked at the writing, then opened it quickly. One of her friends looked over her shoulder.  
  
"A Gryffindor invited you to the dance!?!?!" she shrieked. "You're not going to accept that are you?"  
  
"Well, I don't know. No other guy from Slytherin has asked me, and I really want to go." Xandra replied, the glanced over to the Gryffindor table and caught Oliver looking at her. She smiled, blushed and gave a small wave. Oliver gave a shy smile then looked away. Xandra excused herself from the table and walked out into the front lawn of the school. She was joined shortly after by Oliver.  
  
"So, do you accept my invitation?" he asked her.  
  
"I honestly don't know. I mean, I'm not in your house.What would my friends say?" she said, an exasperated tone in her voice.  
  
"It shouldn't matter what your friends think. Besided, you're not even in the right house to begin with." he exclaimed, walking up behind her. She turned to face him, looked at him for a few seconds, then began to smile. She took his face in her hands and pulled him towards her. She kissed him, then ran off, leaving Oliver breathless.  
  
"Professor Dumbledor? Can I talk to you?" Xandra asked, after catching up to him in the hallway.  
  
"What is it Miss Shalecroft?" he replied, turning to see her.  
  
"I have to come clean. I need to confess, that I shouldn't be in Slytherin. I want to be sorted again." she stated, still slightly unsure of what she had just said.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Dumbledor replied.  
  
"I... I want to be resorted." she stammered "My parents put a spell on me so that I could be put in Slytherin, like they had been when they attended Hogwarts."  
  
"I know, I know. I knew about it, but I didn't say anything about it because it was your parents choice. Now that you're older, it's up to you." he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Shall we get the sorting hat?"  
  
"Alright." she replied, following Dumbledor.  
  
Xandra sat and waited for everyone to get back from dinner. She wore her new house colors with pride.  
  
"Shalecroft, what are you doing in here, and wearing our colors?" Harry asked, as he spotted her there.  
  
"What's the matter Harry? Not open to welcoming new house members?" she retorted "By the way, the name's ..."  
  
"Xandra!" Oliver said joyously, seeing her there.  
  
"I finally did what was right. And of course, I will go to the dance with you." she said, moving up to him.  
  
"But you were in Slytherin. How could you make such a change?" Harry asked, looking puzzled.  
  
"It's a long story Harry." Oliver replied, looking at Harry.  
  
"Well, I should go get my things. I haven't done that yet." Xandra sighed. "I don't know how everyone's going to react. Especially Malfoy. I think he has a crush on me."  
  
  
  
Malfoy sat impatiently, waiting for Xandra to come back. Where could she have gone after leaving diner like that? He looked over his shoulder and saw someone that looked like Xandra, but she was in Gryffindor colors.  
  
"I just came to say goodbye Draco. I'm not in Slytherin anymore. Long story short, I was missorted." she said, after rushing into her dormatory and casting a packing spell. "By the way, thanks for the flowers, but you're a little too young for me." she told him, giving him a small peck on the cheek then grabbed her bags and left. Malfoy stood there blushing, watching her leave.  
  
After getting used to life in Gryffindor, Xandra began to enjoy spending time with Oliver. She resigned her position on the Slytherin Quidditch team, but practised regularly with the Gryffindor team. Finally the day of the dance arrived. Xandra chose one of her few robes, and made some quick alterations to it, the main one being the color. As she stepped out form her dormatory, Oliver was waiting for her.  
  
"You look absolutely stunning." Oliver said, looking over the outfit she wore. It was a full length gold robe with maroon opera length gloves. She wore little make-up, and her hair was done up in a braid wrapped around her head like a crown.  
  
"You don't look half bad yourself." she replied, eying his robes. "Shall we go?"  
  
"Yes we shall." he agreed, extending his arm for her. She grabbed it, and they headed for the dance. They had a great time. All of Xandra's old friends from Slytherin seemed jealous of her. She didn't care. She was where she belonged. 


End file.
